


Anyone can be made pure

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [241]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Leo woke up this morning with the worst morning wood ever in the history of morning woods.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Leoverse [241]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Kudos: 1





	Anyone can be made pure

**Author's Note:**

> written for: COW-T #10  
> prompt: The Pope

Leo kisses Cody one more time and then he rolls him over, climbing on top of him. Cody whimpers against his lips and Leo can maybe possibly hear an unconvincing _no_ between his moans but he doesn't give it much attention.

First of all, Cody's answers during sex are all messed up. No means yes. Yes means yes, more. And maybe is never no. Secondly, Leo's tired of just messing around. Hands, mouth and thighs are very nice things, but he has had enough of all of them.

He woke up this morning with the worst morning wood ever in the history of morning woods and what he got for it? A kiss on his nose by Blaine who was late for work – how can the Pope be late for anything? He's the Pope, what could they say to him? That he's fired? – and Cody jerking him off because he was too tired from the night before to do anything else.

It wasn't even remotely enough, of course. He came profusely in Cody's hand – which was nice enough – but he remained painfully hard, which made for an horrible breakfast.

He tried again during morning bath. Cody was a little more pliable, and he got to kiss him and touch him a little bit, which would have been super nice if he had ended up fucking him, but Cody was still sore and he only allowed Leo to rub himself between his closed thighs – one of the most disappointing practices ever invented. The result was that he came out of the bathtub hornier than before.

After lunch, Cody himself came looking for it, as he does sometimes. He was all mewling and moaning, rubbing his face against Leo's thigh. Leo really hoped the time had finally come, but Cody just wanted to blow him and he couldn't be convinced otherwise. He dropped on his knees, unbuttoned Leo's pants feverishly, like a madman, and put it in his mouth. 

It was nice, of course. Not even in the throngs of his worst arousal Leo would ever say that putting his cock in Cody's mouth is not a pleasant thing. And he surely tried to make the most out of it by grabbing Cody's head and thrusting hard into his mouth – thanks to Cody's non-existent gag reflex – but that wasn't enough either. When his brain sets on something, in this case proper fucking, nothing else is enough. It's simple as that.

Now they are on the bed. They have been rolling on it for an eternity. Leo has kissed him stupid, he has touched him where Cody likes it the most and he has fingered him properly – tearing out of his throat all those nice little sounds that he makes whenever he's being pleasured – just to make sure that he wasn't sore anymore and that he could take his cock again.

So now he won't stop.

He needs it, he wants it and Cody has to give it to him or he will go crazy. If he was a bad person – and he usually turns into one when he's this horny – he would bring up the fact that Blaine has bought Cody for him, exactly for this purpose. Alright, Blaine bought Cody to keep Leo company. But sex is Leo's favorite thing in the world, definitely the thing he spends more time doing, so keeping him company pretty much means have sex with him. And Cody is purposely refusing to give Leo his ass, which is cruel and also against the rules of him being here. Rules that Leo just invented but that are equally valid.

He's trying to pull down Cody's panties – an incredibly difficult task, he's finding out, when Cody is not cooperating – when he hears Blaine's voice as he comes down the hall. He's talking to someone about letters to send and representatives to invite for dinner. _Yes, obviously. I will be present._

Leo manages to pull Cody's panties all the way down. They get stuck on his leg, but he doesn't care. Actually, it's even better. He always loves to fuck him when he's still half dressed.

_No, tell the minister I already gave him my answer and it's not going to change only because he keeps asking._

Leo pulls Cody's robes up enough to reveal his navel. He has no idea why it is so special, it's just a navel after all, but he likes to look at it and to play with it while they're doing it. If coming inside Cody wasn't a moral imperative for him, he would probably always come on his stomach. He enjoys watching Blaine doing it, though.

_I don't negotiate with terrorists. I'm celebrating Mass on Sunday, no matter how many threats we receive._.

Leo knows that if Blaine gets in the room he will want to talk about his day first and whatever sexual activity will be postponed, and he can't have that. He can be quick, though. It won't be satisfying, but it will be enough to go by until he can have the real thing. He parts Cody's legs and tries to keep them open as Cody complains. “Leo, no, please! He's coming! Wait!”

The door opens before Leo can't even get the tip in.

“Leo, what are you doing?” Blaine asks, perfectly calm as he closes the door on his assistant's nose, hiding the whole scene from his eyes.

Leo groans, hiding his face against Cody's neck. “I was trying to fuck him.”

“Ah, why am I not surprised? Did you keep him pure like I asked you to, pet?”

Cody blushes a little. “Mostly, yes.”

“I will take that as a yes,” Blaine sighs, taking off his cape. “Come here, kiddo. Help me disrobe.”

“It was your fault?” Leo asks in shock as he walks to him and starts unbuttoning the hundred tiny buttons on the back of Blaine's robe. “You told him not to give it to me?”

“It was time for you to cleanse yourself a little bit. I couldn't ask you because I knew you would not follow through with your vows, so I asked Cody to help you out by not giving in to your desires. I knew you would not resort to masturbation because you don't like it.”

“He blew me off because he wanted to!” Leo rats him out, irritated.

“Nobody's perfect,” Blaine shrugs. “I would have wanted both of you perfectly clean for at least 24 hours, but that would have been too much to ask for, wouldn't it? Twelve hours and a blow job is already more than I could hope for. Bravo! Now, be nice and pour me a scotch.”

Leo does it, but very grudgingly. “You tricked me,” he pouts, handling him his glass of scotch.

“I've helped you to be true to the laws of God,” Blaine corrects him as he takes a sip from his glass and sits on the armchair in front of the bed. “And now that you have been, it's only fair that you get your reward. Go on, let me see how you take him.”

“You just made me wait because you wanted to watch tonight.”

Blaine smirks behind the rim of his glass. “If you really think so, then you only have to abstain to ruin my plan.”

But Leo is already on the bed, Cody's legs over his shoulders.  
The hell he's abstaining.

If the man wants only to watch, he'll make him regret it.


End file.
